25 Christmas Prompts
by chibi-zoe
Summary: A selection of 25 drabbles from LJ's 25 Christmas Prompts. Very fluffy IruKaka


Author Notes:

1. I'm an Aussie so I've written all of these from 'my' perspective of a summer Christmas

2. I've never seen snow – not even from a distance

3. There are heaps of different types of mistletoe (I looked it up on Wiki) the type that I have seen is a dull greenish-grey and it's huge hanging down approx 3m (10')

4. I'd never heard of sugar cookies – I wrote these under the impression that they were sugar coated cookies although I have since been advised that they are just cookies with a high sugar content suitable for icing/frosting

* * *

**1. Gingerbread**

It was really too hot to be baking, the heat from the oven making the small flat nearly unbearable, but Kakashi was determined to make a batch or three of gingerbread shuriken. He'd stripped down in an effort to keep cool and was now wearing only his cotton boxers and a terry-towelling mask. The fan on the kitchen table was on full blast, moving the hot air around and drying the sweat which beaded on his pale body.

The timer finally dinged, the heavenly scent already filling the stifling apartment. Kakashi turned off the oven and opened the door, the blast of super heated air burning through his nostrils. Slipping on the padded gloves Kakashi retrieved his golden brown delights moving them to the bench to begin cooling. He left the oven door open to cool it down faster and went to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes of blessed coolness.

When Iruka came home it was to see Kakashi sprawled on his back on the lounge room floor with a fan blowing warm air across his chest. He was snoring softly. On the table were several racks of tiny gingerbread shuriken, all cleverly decorated with fondant and sweets. There was one slightly larger one cut into a heart shape with his name in careful kanji surrounded by little pink icing hearts. It was too cute for words, rather like his sleeping lover really.

**2.** **Mistletoe**

Iruka glanced up in amusement. Someone had put live mistletoe up over his door, the sprig looked like it had been taken directly from the tree it had been living on. Although calling it a sprig might have been a bit of an understatement, the mistletoe completely covered his door and drooped onto the floor.

"Ahh, Kashi-kun, when I said a sprig of mistletoe I was really just thinking about a couple of leaves on a little twig, not the whole plant." His love was clearly hiding on the other side of the greenery. A pale hand reached out and pulled him through the trailing tresses.

"Iruka-koi this is just a fraction on the whole plant. Besides how can I kiss you if everyone can see my face?" The pale hands pulled him in for a passionate embrace and Iruka could definitely see his point, they would just have to come and go via the window until the end of the silly season.

**3.** **Family**

Christmas was always a bittersweet time in the hidden villages, a time to remember family who were no longer with them, family who had never come home but had never been forgotten. The Hokage had organised a Carols by Candlelight on Christmas Eve at the memorial to include all of those who had gone on ahead.

The night was hot and humid, but still cooler than it had been during the day, in fact it would almost have been bearable had the small clearing not been packed with shinobi and civilians. Most had brought their own fans and were idly cooling themselves and those who hadn't were wishing that they had. The heat from all of the candles was definitely not helping.

Fanning himself gently Iruka grasped his lovers' hand and squeezed it lovingly. Naruto stood in front of them fidgeting in the stifling heat. They made a strange little family, three orphans huddling together, but it was far better than being alone.

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka's temple tenderly before reaching out to ruffle the Naruto's hair affectionately. He'd missed this family feeling in the years that he'd been alone. He sent short prayers up to his father, his sensei, Obito and Rin letting them know how happy he was that he'd found a new family to be a part of.

**4.** **Presents**

Iruka slumped back into his chair, hot, sweaty and exhausted. Why did Kakashi have to be so hard to buy for? It didn't matter how well he thought that he knew his lover he was always stumped about what to buy him as a present. It felt like he had been into every shop in Konoha, he had even been to the sex shop to see what they had available, even though he'd nearly died of embarrassment. He was still empty handed. It was Christmas Eve tomorrow and he still didn't have anything. This was going to be the worst Christmas ever if he didn't think of something soon.

Kakashi whistled happily to himself, all of his Christmas shopping was over and done with. He'd finished it months ago in fact, not that he'd told Iruka this. The chuunin was far too stressed out as it was, he didn't want to draw that ire towards himself by announcing that he had already finished.

He had made Sakura an incredibly intricate scroll that she could use to store a large number of medicinal herbs, each in its own separate summoning circle. For Naruto he had gotten photos of all of his friends and precious people, he had even managed to get a photo of Naruto himself as a little baby. For Iruka he had gotten the school boy uniform that his lover had desperately wanted to see him in. Christmas was shaping up to be full of fun this year.

**5. Lights**

Kakashi growled to himself, if those lights didn't stop flashing soon there was going to be a kunai incident. On, off, on, off, red, green, red, green, it was 2am for Kami's sake; couldn't they turn it off so that a body could get some sleep? He groaned again and rolled over trying to bury his face in his pillow.

It was all well and good for Iruka to say that the lights made the place look festive, his lover could sleep through anything. His ANBU reflexes on the other hand kept him on edge and restless. It had been weeks since he's last slept properly, his missions combined with Iruka's silly lights had brought him to the edge.

THUD! The lights went dead and Kakashi sighed in relief, finally he could sleep. He vaguely hoped that Iruka wouldn't notice the kunai embedded in the wall beside the severed electrical cable when he woke up in the morning.

**6.** **Frosting**

Iruka smiled as he licked his fork with a long, sensuous tongue swipes. He and Kakashi were at a café trying to escape the pre-Christmas shopping crowds, they had the most luscious chocolate cake with soft and fluffy chocolate frosting on the top. Iruka was in chocolate heaven and Kakashi was staring dazedly at the talented tongue which claimed every last skerrick of chocolate from the metal implement.

Kakashi slowly reached out with his finger to swipe a little of the frosting for himself. It must be really good if Iruka was putting on such a show. He yelped slightly when a fork came crashing down across his knuckles.

"If you want some buy your own." Were his lovers heartless words.

**7.** **Santa**

Iruka was sorry that he'd ever had the idea to have a 'Santa' come to the academy, it had seemed like such a good idea a the time. He had begged Shizune to make it a mission for one of the jounin but Gai-sensei in a Santa suit was not something he particularly wanted to see again. One of the Akimichi was really who he had in mind, someone large and kindly who wouldn't traumatise his kids.

Gai's team were there as well decked out as elves handing out the gifts whilst Kakashi manned the camera taking pictures of each pre-genin perched precariously on Gai's lap as they made their wish for the year. He was also dressed up as an elf. Iruka didn't really want to know how Kakashi had ended up entangled in this debacle but he was definitely going to hear about it when they got home.

**8. Warmth**

The warmth of the classroom was making Iruka drowsy, the sticky heat of summer announcing an end to the school year. His kids were obviously feeling it was well, at least one was snoring gently in the back row but Iruka couldn't bring himself to care. They had finished all of their exams and he had even finished grading them. This last week they were mostly just practicing for the end of year concert and making Christmas decorations.

Dragging himself to his feet he roused his dozing students and shooed them outside to either play in the yard of snooze in the shade as Iruka himself intended to do. He trusted them enough not to kill each other if he didn't keep his eye on them. Laying himself down in the shade of the tree he glanced up towards the clouds and met the amused eye of his beloved.

Kakashi waved lazily down at the sleepy sensei, rolling over on his branch so that he could lie facing his favourite chuunin. He wanted more than anything to drop to the ground and cuddle up to the other man but it was not appropriate for him to even be in the school grounds let alone indulge his desire to kiss the other man in front of the impressionable pre-nin.

**9. Decorations**

Kakashi pouted at the enormous box of decorations that Iruka handed him, along with directions to make the mission room 'festive'. As he began sorting through the eclectic collection he came across a Santa hat with a fake beard. Smirking to himself he looked up and caught Iruka's eye then he proceeded to lower the hat over his head and settle the beard against his mask.

Iruka giggled at the sight and blew him a kiss, the sight really was too cute for words. Who would ever have believed that the copy-nin would enjoy dressing up so much? He wondered idly if Kakashi would let him sit on his lap and make a wish later on after everyone else had gone home.

More than one ninja returning from a mission did a double take at the sight of the famous Sharingan Kakashi in a tattered Santa hat and beard stuck to the wall of the mission room hanging tinsel.

**10. Cranberries**

Iruka put the dried cranberries into a small bowl and covered them with rum then put them in the sun to hasten the absorption rate. When each of the cranberries was once again full and juicy he carefully poured off the remaining rum and pushed a toothpick into each berry. When the fiddly work was done he began to melt the chocolate being careful not to burn it.

When Kakashi came in from his mission it was to see Iruka bent over the kitchen table carefully twirling a toothpick in some melted chocolate. Curiosity piqued he ambled over for a closer look, snagging one of the toothpicks with a chocolate ball on the top and popped it in his mouth. Something juicy squished between his teeth and his eyes popped at the taste. These were definitely going to be a hit at the Chuunin Christmas party.

**11. Sugar Cookies**

Kakashi smiled sardonically at Naruto who was attempting to dust his bought shortbread with pink tinted icing sugar using a sakura blossom template. Big hearted to a fault Naruto tended to be clumsy with such delicate tasks no matter how much effort he went to. Kakashi knew that Sakura would love them anyway just because her team-mate tried so hard.

He was here, leaning in Naruto's window because Iruka had known that the son of his heart was going to be making a gift for his pink-haired team-mate today and he himself had to work in the mission room. His lover had been despatched in his stead. Kakashi watched as a small gust of wind blew the sugar right off the shortbread in front of Naruto's horrified eyes.

"Maa, Naruto the sugar will stick better if the shortbread is warmed up first."

**12. Party**

The jounin Christmas party was in full swing and Iruka was having a ball. He had tried everything he could think of to get out of going to this party sure that he would stick out like a sore thumb but he'd would up having the best evening that he'd had in a long time. Contrary to his initial belief, quite a few of the other jounin had chuunin partners, there was even a civilian here.

The jounin were much more relaxed than they normally were, although for a group of highly strung, neurotic killers relaxing was not necessarily a good thing. They were really letting loose and trusting the chuunin to defend the village if anything happened, although Iruka considered that at the moment inebriated jounin were probably going to be the biggest threat to the village.

A band was starting to set up and tables were being cleared away to make room for dancing and Iruka grasped his lovers hand and squeezed it gently trying to indicate that he was quite happy to go dancing if Kakashi himself desire to do so.

**13. Perfect**

Naruto smiled at the sight before him. He was spending the night at Iruka and Kakashi's apartment because he and his team leader had a mission the next day and Kakashi wanted to leave bright and early so that they could get back in time for the Academy concert the same evening. They had been watching an old movie, Iruka and Kakashi on the couch and Naruto sprawled on the floor. The credits started rolling and Naruto rolled over to ask his sensei a question stopping at the sweet sight in front of him.

Iruka was sleeping with his head thrown back and resting on the back of the lounge, one arm stretched out. Kakashi was sleeping on his lap, his head resting on Iruka's thigh and his body curled up to fit in the limited space. Naruto, feeling slightly left out, shifted backwards so that his body was resting against the couch and laid his head on Iruka's other thigh. Perfect, now he felt like he was truly a part of their little family.

**14. Ribbon**

The ribbon was a garish red with bright green Christmas trees with little gold decorations. It was old and tattered and Iruka wore it every year. He remembered seeing it on the chuunin when he came back from missions during the Christmas season in past years. The tanned hands wrapped the ribbon around the chocolate locks of his hair three times before knotting it carefully underneath.

Kakashi longed to reach out and run his fingers through those dark tresses but he knew that if he mussed up his lovers hair he would be rapped across the knuckles with the comb again, his fingers were still smarting from the last time. Tossing his head casually Iruka sauntered past him and out the door leaving his lover to dream of what else he could do with a ribbon or two.

**15. Hot Cocoa**

Kakashi slumped over further in his seat and sipped miserably at his hot cocoa breaking out into a sweat almost immediately. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this punishment but Iruka had pulled out his doe eyes and adorable pout and somehow Kakashi had found himself clutching a steaming mug of hot cocoa. It had a marshmallow melted across the surface and Iruka had somehow drawn an image of him using chocolate dust on top of it.

The fact that Gai-sensei was here as well also clutching a mug of hot cocoa, complete with marshmallow and chocolate dust picture, did not reassure him in the least, especially as Iruka was very clearly mug-less. He in fact had a tall glass of something fizzy with ice-cubes floating in it, condensation was dribbling down the sides of the glass and dripping slowly onto the floor.

"Well? Drink up" he demanded imperiously, sipping slowly on his cool drink. "You were the ones who said that you were bored"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sculled his drink as fast as he could, he was never going to bother Iruka when he was wrapping present for Naruto ever again.

**16. Candy Cane**

The candy canes were calling out to Iruka. 'Eat me' they seemed to say every time his gaze rested upon them. The entire mission room was hung with them and the temptation had been getting to Iruka, there were now several spots that were suspiciously lacking in cane shaped candy and several sticky wrappers lurking in Iruka's bin.

Just as he decided that one more couldn't possibly matter his lover sauntered slowly into the room, glancing around to see who was present. When he had ascertained that they were alone Kakashi ambled over and pecked him quickly on the lips. He gave Iruka an odd look as he pulled his mask back up into place, turned and ambled back out again.

Iruka looked at his retreating back in confusion; he came all the way here just to kiss me? Forgetting the incident in the afternoon rush of shinobi trying to get home in time for dinner he was pleasantly surprised to see his lover return in the early evening just before his shift ended clutching a strangely wrapped package.

"Yo Iruka, I got you a gift. You can open it now if you want." Iruka took the parcel that Kakashi awkwardly held out to him. It had a strangely familiar shape to it. Sure enough, when he unwrapped it he beheld the single largest candy cane he had ever seen. It was a least as long as his forearm and nearly as round, his mouth watered at the sight and he gazed adoringly up at his copy-nin who always knew how to brighten up his days.

**17. Snow**

The horrible grinding noise came again and Kakashi, curiosity piqued, stuck his head cautiously into the kitchen. Naruto had come over with a strange box and he and Iruka had vanished into the kitchen almost immediately and then a long series of horrible noises had begun. At first Kakashi had tried to ignore them but they were starting to grate on his nerves. It didn't help that Naruto kept laughing the entire time.

The kitchen was definitely a sight to see, water was dripping everywhere – including over the two chuunin, who were giggling madly and squirting something thick that smelled sickly sweet over two small mounds of what looked suspiciously like snow.

Iruka, obviously sensing his lovers confused presence, held up a small cup triumphantly

"Would you like a snow cone Kakashi? I have strawberry or plum flavoured syrup"

**18. Christmas Tree**

Iruka giggled at Naruto's affronted look, he had gotten the boy a living Christmas tree to decorate but it seemed that he had forgotten to remind his almost-son that he would have to water the tree everyday. Kakashi was idly pushing the fallen pine needles closer to the withered trunk of the half-dead plant with his toes and studiously ignoring the other two occupants of the room.

He patted the top of Naruto's head affectionately, having to reach up to do so, and whispered conspiratorially in his ear.

"Yamato-sensei has a way with trees doesn't he? Why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei if he knows how to contact Yamato-sensei?" Kakashi shot him a dirty look as Naruto turned watering eyes his way and he sighed in defeat.

"Come on then Naruto, we'll leave Iruka to clean up the mess and go and look for Yamato"

**19. Mittens**

There was a burn-hole in his favourite pair of Christmas-themed oven-mittens. A large burn hole, large enough for two of his fingers to poke through, how in Kami's name had Iruka managed to burn his mitts? Further investigation revealed smoke stains on the ceiling in the kitchen and a cracked fondue kit in the bin. There were also several chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge.

Well at least he knew what had happened but surely Iruka could have left him a note or something to say what had happened rather than just leaving the evidence lying around and his favourite mittens in tatters. The door slamming shut made him jump slightly in surprise, Iruka never slammed the door – ever.

"Kakashi?" came Iruka's voice from the entry-way. He answered and slowly Iruka appeared around the corner holding out a small bag in front of him.

"You're early today." He murmured, paling dramatically when he saw the ruined oven-mitts clutched protectively in Kakashi's pale hands. "I, ah, had a slight accident this afternoon" he began softly before thrusting the small bag directly at the copy-nin. Opening the bag revealed the ugliest set of oven-mittens that Kakashi had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry Kashi-kun, these were the only ones that they had left"

**20. Home**

Iruka slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders as they made their way from the ramen stand towards the apartment that Iruka and Kakashi shared. Kakashi was currently out on an urgent pre-Christmas mission and Iruka was lonely. He had just invited his favourite ex-student to come over and play a few video games with him.

It was midnight when Kakashi leapt through his kitchen window, he was rather proud of himself, he had managed to complete a 5 day mission in only 3 days and he didn't have a scratch on him. Making his way into the lounge room he spied his lover and his team-mate passed out on the floor, the TV screen clearly showing what they had been doing before the sand-man had come along.

"I'm home" he whispered quietly as he tucked a sheet around the sleeping pair before cuddling up to his beloved.

**21. Sprinkles**

Kakashi grit his teeth in concentration, sweat beading on his brow. He'd never attempted this type of jutsu manipulation in front of an audience before and he screwed his eye shut to block out the sight of expectant childish faces. Several of the small children laughed at his antics but he persevered clutching hold of his chakra and squeezing it tighter. Oh so slowly he dribbled out a tiny bit through a series of hand signs performed with excruciating slowness and felt a slight coolness land on his cheek.

Iruka's soft gasp echoed through the class-room mingled with that of his pre-genin students as a few tiny sprinkles of snow drifted down from above Kakashi's head melting on contact with his skin.

**22. Ice Skating**

The snow drifted down slowly and settled innocently on Iruka's shoulders. He shook it off disgusted. He was cold, damp and thoroughly miserable. Who'd have thought that sticking a piece of mistletoe above the Hokage's desk would get Tsunade so worked up? So here he was the week before Christmas slogging his way through Snow country on an emergency courier mission.

He stamped his feet trying to get sensation back into them as he grumped his way forwards when suddenly, shockingly, the ground gave way beneath his foot. His butt hit the ground hard enough to make him grunt as he tumbled down the hill landing on top of a frozen pool of water and sliding out of control along the slippery surface.

Gaining his feet with some difficulty he stuck he feet to the ice with chakra and then remembered something his lover had told him once - people who lived in snow country had a unique way of getting around on the ice. Somehow it involved blades. Thinking it through rather carefully Iruka formed the chakra under his feet into a triangular shape sticking it to his shoes rather than the surface of the ice.

To his surprise he found himself gently sliding along the icy surface of the frozen pool. He was shocked, it worked just as Kakashi had said it would. There had to be a first time for everything.

**23. Wrapping Paper**

Kakashi frowned glancing around at all of the wrapping paper scraps that littered their lounge room. Every colour and type seemed to be represented. It was a rather hideous kaleidoscope and the perpetrators were nowhere in sight. A gentle waft of ramen-scented air led him to the window and looking out he found Iruka and Naruto relaxing on the roof slurping up ramen.

Nowhere near them was anything to suggest that they had recently been involved in a mad paper massacre. There were in fact no presents anywhere at all in the apartment, Kakashi had checked - twice. His fingers twitched as he observed the mess again and then the unconcerned faces of his little family. They were doing this deliberately he just knew it. They both knew how much he hated disorder, there was a place for everything and everything should be in its place where it belonged, definitely not strewed all over his lounge room floor.

Hearing maniacal giggles behind him, he stalked over to the door, put his sandals back on very deliberately and left without glancing back. Hopefully Gai was up for a challenge otherwise he just knew that the mess of paper was going to play on his mind until he went back and cleaned it up and he didn't want to give the two men in his life the satisfaction.

**24. Cuddling**

Iruka inched over in the bed that he shared with Kakashi, trying to find a slightly cooler bit of sheet to rest his over-heated flesh on. To his horror the pale shape of the copy-nin followed him, once again cuddling up close. How the other man wasn't half dead from the humidity Iruka would never know but if he got any closer he was going to be limping for a week.

With a damp sounding thwack Kakashi's arm landed across Iruka's ribs and he snapped. With a grunt of effort he shoved the jounin away from him. He in fact shoved so hard that Kakashi fell off the other side of the bed with a surprised yelp. Confused and reproachful eyes stared up at him as the other man slowly regained his feet rubbing at his bruised hip.

"Iruka if you don't want to be cuddled you could just say so, you don't need to kick me out of bed."

**25. Pyjamas**

Kakashi stared at his team. They stared right back and then Sakura giggled which seemed to trigger the boys into laughing as well. He could feel the blush start to heat up his cheeks, thankfully his mask covered the majority of it - even if it was bright blue rather than his usual black.

"Iruka bought them for me so I don't really think that you should be laughing that hard." He grumped as he waved them inside towards the kitchen.

They really were rather hideous but on the other hand they were also very comfortable and at least he didn't actually have to look at them. Although just where Iruka had managed to find sky blue pyjamas with yellow and red dogs on them he had never wanted to ask – just in case there were worse pairs out there.


End file.
